


[Cover] Nine And a Half Weeks

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [77]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: The intimate scenes are given in the theme of the work, but what made me like the story is definitely caring John and how Sherlock's life unfolds. I wish John's life would be explored as well. ^^Support the authors by leaving kudos and comments on their works. Those are much appreciated.Thank YOU! :)





	[Cover] Nine And a Half Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/gifts), [Kameo (Brainygiirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainygiirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nine and a Half Weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121919) by [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl), [Kameo (Brainygiirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainygiirl/pseuds/Kameo). 



[](https://imgur.com/8FHQHrb)


End file.
